Marcus Refelian
| Rank = captain | Insignia = 40px|Badge image. Uniform insignia. }} Captain Marcus Refelian was a human male who served in Starfleet and who in, or shortly before, 2377 took command of the experimental starship . Captain Refelian was a highly decorated officer, hand picked by Admiral Nolotai to command the Incursion. One of Refelians most notable distinctions was in the defense of a group of Federation Colonies who were being raided by the Breen. In combat Refelian's weapon of choice was the concussion grenade. Warden crisis On a test of the USS Incursion s holographic masking systems, Refelian took the vessel into Klingon space, where they picked up a distress signal from a Klingon Bird-of-Prey under attack by a Romulan Warbird. Using the holographic masking systems the Incursion drove of the Warbird and rescued a number of Klingons who informed the crew of another Romulan attack on the nearby Klingon base of Lak'Tral. Captain Refelian led an away team comprised of his Chief of security T'Andorla, Science officer Verov and Lieutenant D'Qua to the Klingon base to rescue the Klingon scientists and aid pinned down warriors, there they discovered the Romulans had been trying to obtain a contagion the Klingons had been studying and that two other scientists had already left Lak'Tral before the attack to meet with a Federation vessel. At the order of Admiral Nolotai Captain Refelian took the Incursion in pursuit of the scientists and the federation vessel they had left to rendezvous with. An ion trail leads them to the Omical Sector where they found the adrift. Refelian led an away team including Ensign Slovaak to determine the cause of the damage to the Leyte Gulf. After shuttling aboard due to the vessels shields still being up the team proceed to the Brig where they detected Klingon life signs, however upon leaving the shuttle bay they found themselves under attack by the Leyte Gulf's crew. Captain Refelian ordered the team to use stun only, unsure of what was going on. After making their way to the brig a captive Klingon began to warn them "the Captain and crew are infected, you must stop them before..." before Captain Jurai beamed in and killed the Klingon. Slovaak used his enhanced mind meld ability to remotely access Jurai's mind and discovered he had sabotaged the warp core to prevent anyone leaving the ship alive so no one may discover their plans. The team made their way to engineering where they stabilized the core by venting excess plasma. They also recovered the Leyte Gulfs logs in the hope of discovering what has occurred. The recovered logs indicated Jurai had been planning to deliver the Leyte Gulf to a Romulan Outpost on Chetzia 3, after conferring with Admiral Nolotai Refelian took the Incursion through the Neutral Zone to investigate. An away team was sent into the Romulan base and successfully retrieved communications logs indicating the Romulans had been in contact with the Leyte Gulf for the past three weeks. Captain Refelian concluded there must be a conspiracy between the Romulans and a Federation splinter group. Further analysis by Commander Data (the Incursions technical advisor) suggested an additional link to Starfleet Academy. Admiral Nolotai's own sources indicate the academy's new commandant Admiral Quay was leading a group calling themselves the Wardens with some powerful allies throughout Starfleet. Powerless to move against them himself he ordered the Incursion back to Earth. Away team's from Incursion successfully captured Admiral Quay and an unusual Warden device, seemingly clearing Starfleet of the insurgency. However further investigation of the Leyte Gulfs logs indicated a Warden link in the Klingon Empire. Additionally the High Council had convinced to discuss going to war with the Federation and Ambassador Worf has disappeared so was unable to defuse the situation. Nolotai ordered Captain Refelian to take the Incursion to Qo'noS to locate Worf in the hope of preventing war. Unbeknownst to him whilst Refelian was on the comm to Admiral Nolotai a mutiny occurred aboard the Incursion. A small group of loyalists remained and fortunately Lt. Commander Verov managed to get to the Captain before the mutineers, together they attempted to retake the ship before the crew now calling themselves Wardens succeed in causing a warp core breach and destroying the Incursion. The pair made their way to the nearest transporter room finding Lieutenant Sedik, Dr. Thatcher and T'Andorla en route. The group then beamed into a cargo bay near engineering. As they reached engineering a number of Borg Drones beamed in abducting Chief Engineer Ijoula and the Warden device, a cranio-necrotizer, which was found on Warth. Captain Refelian's team successfully prevented the warp core breach and flooded the rest of the ship with ditrilin gas to incapacity the infected crewmembers who had to remain under sedation until a cure could be found. Captain Refelian and his band of loyal crew beamed to the Borg Cube which was holding the Incursion in a tractor beam to rescue Chief Ijoula, recover the cranio-necrotizer and set antimatter charges to disrupt the cubes tractor and free the Incursion from assimilation. Whilst on the Cube the team discovered a vile of Borg Serum a counter agent to the Warden contagion, Dr Thatcher used it to restore the Incursions crew. Finally making their way to Qo'nos, Captain Refelian led an away team to rescue Ambassador Worf from Warden captivity in an area just outside the First City. After using the Borg serum to free him from Warden control Worf believed the Empires neighbors had also been affected but was confident that if he could talk to Chancellor Martok he could convince him not to allow the Warden controlled High Council to take the Empire to war with the Federation. Refelian agreed to have an away team escort him to the council chambers and the war was averted. Meanwhile further study of the cranio-necrotizer by Commander Data revealed a Warden link to a distant planetoid, Neural 7. The Incursion was sent to investigate. Approaching the Federation base in orbit (which had been out of contact with Starfleet for the previous three weeks) as a supply ship an away team lead by Captain Refelian beamed aboard to investigate. However rather than a station Refelian and another member of the team found themselves amongst the ruins of a planet heavily populated by seemingly indestructible targs, every time the pair subdued one targ a new one was beamed in to replace it. They made their way to a sheltered area of ruins in the hope of escaping targ attack and found themselves in the company of a Vulcan who told them :"Do not fear, I am only here to monitor. I was curious to see whether you would complete the trial. Your team's impressive tenacity is only matched by their skills. You will all make perfect agents. Once you have joined use, you can go back to your Incursion starship and spread the way." However shortly after that reality faded away and the Captain and his partner found themselves on a holodeck which had been deactivated by the other half of the away team. The then complete team made their way to the station's central computer where they downloaded logs and beam off the station. Given the elaborate trap the Wardens set, Admiral Nolotai believed they must have been aware of the Incursion and as such must still have agents in the Federation to have compromised the operation. He gave Captain Refelian autonomy to carry out further investigations, warning him to trust no one. The Neural 7 logs indicated the main concentration of Warden activity on Romulus, Refelian once more crossed the neutral zone disguising the Incursion as a Warbird. There away teams conduct reconnaissance and discover the Wardens were using nanites to take control of there followers and were planning a mass infection of the entire Galaxy starting with Romulus. Not willing to sit back and watch the Galaxy fall to the Wardens Captain Refelian ordered an away team back to Romulus to destroy a large Warden facility, however the Borg turned up to finishing their work. In orbit the Incursion found its self in the grasp a Borg cubes tractor beam once more. With a bit of help from Commander Data on the Incursion the away team then aboard the cube freed the Incursion from the Borg's grasp and Refelian took his vessel out of range heading back to Chetzia 3 where Romulan transmissions indicated the Wardens had set up a new base of operations. Refelian sent an away team to destroy the installation and then took the Incursion out of Romulan space, on their way through the Neutral zone the Incursion picked up a distress signal from the , suspecting the starship was under attack from the Wardens, Refelian adjusted course to intercept. An away team beamed aboard to find the vessel partially assimilated by the Borg and inadvertently triggered a Borg self destruct program that sent the Monitor into a near by star. Before their destruction the Borg signaled the Incursion offering an alliance to defeat the Wardens. With some trepidation Catain Refelian took the Incursion to the Devron system to meet with the Borg. He sent a heavily armed team to the cube who discover the Warden's headquarters was on before having to destroy the cube. Refelian took the Incursion to Vulcan and sent an away team to a Warden base on the surface, they captured a number of Warden control Vulcans and subsequently cured them of the Warden nanites using the Borg serum. Mean while the Wardens had released their contagion throughout the galaxy. Every power was falling into civil war and had ordered their ships to return to the nearest friendly world. Admiral Nolotai ordered the Incursion to abandon their mission and return to Earth. However fearing the Admiral was also under Warden control Captain Refelian had other plans; the Vulcan prisoners revealed the location of the main Warden base, which had control over all of the nanite factories throughout the Galaxy. Refelian sent an away team to the base and they successfully defeated the Wardens. With the Warden threat thwarted Captain Refelian soon found himself taking the Incursion to the Cardassian border where a new situation was on the rise. ( ) Connections category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet captains category:uSS Incursion personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Humans (24th century)